It means you're able to smile everyday
by Neko11
Summary: It were those small, inconsiderable things; stuff you wouldn't really notice or just take for granted, but exactly those moments were the things that made them smile everyday, because they were nakama, and they knew their quirks.


**Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've been here, so I decided to post a new one shot at once! Please enjoy :D **

**Genre: Family, Humor, Friendship**

**Characters: Strawhats**

**Rating: T **

**Oneshot, sometimes AU (only once, though)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**It means you're able to smile everyday**

_Aggression_

When it came to fighting, Zoro was like a hungry wolf. But he never lost control over his aggression, because giving in to it meant losing his pride.

_Bi _

No one knew who was the first to make that wild guess, but for a few hours the rumor of Brook being bi spread over the ship like a wave (much to Brook's horror and the other's joy).

_Can't be _

Of course, he denied it immediately, rather shocked about it. 'It can't be', he said, 'it can't be because I only love ladies' panties after all.'

_Dirt_

Sanji nearly got a heart attack when he entered the kitchen. There were dirty footprints everywhere, and he knew almost at the same time that Usopp, Luffy and Chopper must have discovered an awesome mud pit to jump into. And of course they'd gotten hungry after playing.

_Escape_

One day, he was gone. Everyone had waited for it, prayed he wouldn't go but knew it was in vain. Luffy needed to be free, and no one could stop his escape.

_Fire_

Ace had been fire for Luffy, and warmth and it meant there was a place he could return to. But now it only meant getting burnt, and pain and dark, dark memories of something he didn't want to relieve.

_Grand Prix_

Seeing Zoro stumble and fall face first into the mud was Sanji's personal Grand Prix for the day.

_Hunger_

Sanji despised the feeling more than anything, but sometimes, when they were in a battle, it couldn't be helped and they all had to go hungry for a while. But he always made sure to cook a huge feast when they returned to the ship, because there _was_ enough to eat, and he would not get intimidated by some ghost of the past.

_Ice_

The water felt like ice, piercing his skin like thousand needles and threating to crush his skull, but Usopp stubbornly continued to dive after their little doctor.

_Joke_

No matter how often Brook would tell his jokes, there were only two people on the ship who could laugh about them.

_Knife_

Little Luffy didn't think of the consequences or about anything really when he trust the knife into his skin. He only saw the adventures and excitement, the fun and the friendship, the parties and smiles, and he just wanted to be part of it.

_Lost_

"Zoro! Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for you? Geez! What the hell happened?" - "Nothing happened." he ignored the laughter of his friends and went to the crows nest.

_Mountain_

Robin loved books and the library on the ship was her favourite place. What everyone always forgot, beside Robin and Chopper with his medicine books there was Nami, and she also had her own mountain of them.

_No way_

"I'll spare your life in exchange for your captain's head. What do you say?" - "NO WAY!"

_Oops!_

"-who the HELL stole two of my tangerines?!", "Oops! She noticed!", "Crap! RunrunrunRUN!"

_Piece_

A piece of luck, a piece of strength, a piece of courage, a piece of help – and Usopp realized he was a good fighter after all.

_Quality_

They weren't many, only nine members that formed a crew. Still it was enough to challenge the world because it was not the numbers that counted, but the quality of their strength and friendship.

_Reality_

Robin woke up, drenched in sweat but freezing at the same time. She looked around in panic but soon her eyes landed on her sleeping friends who lay around her bed, and she knew the day her family would leave her was a lie. _This_ was reality.

_Soft_

Zoro was always grumpy and wore a stoic expression, but what the world didn't see was that Zoro was also a friend, and he could be really soft to those who deserved it – and there were really only a few people who did.

_Tenacious_

Chopper wasn't one to be stubborn usually, but when it came to nursing his patients back to perfect health, he was incredibly tenacious.

_Universe_

Sometimes, Zoro thought about how Luffy pulled them all into his gravity, the pressure too great to resist. Luffy was the sun and they were the planets, he was a shooting star across a dark sky, he was their whole universe that filled them to the brink with everything they could ask for.

_Victory_

They did it again; it was fierce and had lasted for hours. But it was over and in a circle they stand, everyone bloody but not beaten, and he laughs and says, 'We won, guys! Now let's get the hell outta here!'

_World_

Franky took a huge gulp of his cola and thought with a smile, 'This is where I belong, this is my world.'

_Xenocracy_

Nami despised that word. It only reminded her of a gunshot, dark laughter and a lost childhood no one could ever bring back.

_Yeah_

"... is this-?", "Yeah." , "Really? How awesome Sanji, you really found it! This is the All Blue!" , "...Yeah", this was all Sanji could manage to reply, because at the moment words weren't enough to describe what he felt, and the emotions were threatening to suffocate him.

_Zero_

As they stood in a circle and watched their children sail off into adventure, still waving, they thought, 'This is the beginning of something new, something big; this is zero.'

_(Smile)_

It were those small, inconsiderable things; stuff you wouldn't really notice or just take for granted, but exactly those moments were the things that made them smile everyday, because they were nakama, and they knew their quirks.

**YXYXYXYXYX**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated ;) **


End file.
